


Kinky Vanilla

by CarnationReady



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AO3 1 Million, Established Relationship, Freeform, Kink Meme, M/M, vanilla as a kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1188078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarnationReady/pseuds/CarnationReady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some wonderful anon wanted Bones making love to Jim, lights out, under the covers, in missionary position. This is the result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinky Vanilla

Bones loves this. Loves when it’s quiet, and dark. When there aren’t any deadlines breathing over his shoulder, or emergencies banging down his door. He loves when Jim is with him, in his bed, smiling and lazy, a little more like the captain he’s becoming and a little less like the cadet he was. He loves feeling his way over the other’s body, scanning the expanse of skin with a practiced hand. He loves drawing out whimpers, imaging the face Jim’s wearing based upon the sound he’s made. He loves dropping kisses onto expectant lips, hair, chest. Familiarity. Something he never really thought he’d feel again. 

When he nudges Jim’s legs apart, they spread slowly and easily under the covers, no rush, showing a little, in that simple act, how far Jim has come in this, in them. There was a time when he would be rushing, demanding, desperate, saying things he thought Bones would like to hear. Bones knows how James T. Kirk operates, and he knows, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that all of Jim’s other bed partners never saw this side of him. They saw an adventurous young man, but Bones saw a man who at one point only knew how to relate to others through sex, who never imagined he may one day relate to another and THEN have sex. He saw a man who was so eager to please that he often forgot what it was like to take. That brilliant mind of his used to only think about adventure, about what came next, and Bones is so grateful to be the one to teach Jim this, to show him what it means to take comfort in another, to really know someone else and let go, because they know you, too. 

When he slides inside, the way made slick with lube and loosened with still-careful-after-all-this-time preparation, he feels more than hears Jim sighing contentedly into the side of his head. Bones stays still for a minute, allowing both of them to adjust, before he pulls slowly back and begins to fall into a steady, rocking, rhythm. Jim moves his legs up a bit, hooking his ankles around the back of Bones’ calves, tilting his hips and meeting the thrusts. Jim’s breaths are coming heavily now, one hand sliding up from its perch on Bones’ shoulder to grip a bit at the back of his head. Bones lowers his mouth to Jim’s, kissing the lower lip before sucking on in for a moment. The grip in his hair tightens, pulls, and Bones lifts his head a tiny bit to look Jim in the eye. He can’t really see, but he can imagine the blown pupils, the more than average red of the lips, the slightly flushed cheeks. He lowers his head to Jim’s ear.

“Tell me.”

“Please, Bones, I’m close. God, just…please,” and what can Bones do but obey? 

“Lift up for a minute,” Jim moves to comply, and Bones wraps one arm, and then the other, around Jim’s back, cradling him maybe the tiniest bit. He lowers them completely onto the bed, their chests pressed together, his head resting on Jim’s shoulder, and Jim’s dick pressed between them. He squeezes his arms tight, hips never faltering. He knows Jim likes the pressure, appreciates being left breathless sometimes, and he finds himself murmuring, “I got you, babe. Whenever you’re ready, I got you.”

Jim’s whole body goes taut for a second, and then he’s coming, breath hitching, fingers digging into his partner’s back, releasing himself between them. Bones sees him through this, lives to see him through this, knowing he’s the cause of this, before he pauses to just lie in the other man’s arms. He knows Jim will tell him when he’s ready for Bones to continue, a little less sensitive. He doesn’t have long to wait before the clutching turns more into a pet, and Jim starts moving his hips against Bones once again. He takes it as the invitation it is, and, about two minutes later, is coming himself. 

Bones loves this, loves Jim, and here, in the quite of his room and in the darkness of space, tells him so.


End file.
